


Day 29: With Food

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [29]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Awkward Boners, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Banana's and boners





	Day 29: With Food

It was early morning, Tony sat at the kitchen island flicking through news articles on his tablet. Steve leaned against the counter nursing a cup of coffee to his chest as he too looked through news articles in the morning paper.

Tony’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as he reached out and peeled the banana he’d grabbed for breakfast. Still focused on reading what was in front of him he slowly raised the tip of it to his mouth.

Steve had taken notice, watching Tony’s mouth hang open ready to take a bite but hand stalling as he was distracted by whatever news was more important than finishing the motion.

Tony flicked upwards on the tablet finally and took a bite.

Steve still watching over the rim of his mug.

Steve’s lack of movement didn’t go unnoticed and tony looked towards the man, successfully catching Steve staring. Whose cheeks flushed and he quickly looked back at the paper in his hands, hoping Tony hadn’t actually seen him watching.

Tony returned to the tablet, finding another article to open.

Steve looked up again, waiting for Tony to continue.

Tony wasn’t an _idiot._ He could feel Steve watching him. He pretended to read, instead focusing all of his other senses on Steve.

He slid the banana further into his mouth, _further than necessary,_ and heard Steve shift and let out a very _very_ low whine. Tony got up from the counter as if he _hadn’t_ just heard the noise Steve had made and finished the rest of the banana like a _goddamn normal person_ with his back to Steve.

When he rounded the island to the side Steve was on he could see that Steve was very intently focusing on the page in front of him.

“Obituaries that interesting to you?”

Steve’s eyes snapped up clearly caught in his lie, “uh, yeah, never know when a name I’ll recognize pop’s up,” he tried to cover it up feigning innocence but Tony knew better, he caught the way Steve had to adjust his pants as Tony passed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone from the SteveTonies chat comes at me about this not including pickles I'll kms and take you with me.


End file.
